Kingdom hearts: A new link
by Raven6921
Summary: A Scientist becomes curious and wanted to discover other worlds, rather than just sitting in his lab staring at them through a giant Telescope. In order to do so he creates a new species to help him with his research, but what he doesn't know is that the species are slowly bringing the world back into darkness. Kira and her new friends must find a way to stop it before it's to late
1. character info

Kingdom Hearts: A New Link

! Please keep in mind that I'm estimating their possible height, weight etc.. and also keep in mind that it is the info for Chapter one!

Character details

**Sora:**

_**Age:**_

-prologue: 17

-time child is born: 23

- Chapter one: 38

**_Hair Color and style:_** Spiky short brown hair

_**Eye Color:** _Blue eyes

Height: about 5'9

Weight: estimate about 160 with muscle

Personality: brave, heroic, extremely protective of his friends and Family, optimistic, has a strong sense of justice and wise

Spouse: Kairi

Child: Kira ( Latin meaning: Light! Not as Death note Kira)

**Kairi:**

_**Age:**_

-prologue: 17

-time child is born: 23

- Chapter one: 38

****_Hair Color and style:_**** Long flowing red hair_  
><em>

_**Eye color: **_blue

Height: About 5'4 or 5'5

Weight: About 145

Personality: Gentle, compassionate, friendly, kind, determined, courageous, wise, cheerful, upbeat, loyal, headstrong, stubborn

Spouse: Sora

Child: Kira

**Kira:**

**Age: **15 but then turns 16 in chapter one

Hair color and Style: Medium long, light brown with auburn tint, slightly spiky but sleek

eye color: Blue/grey

Height: About 5'0

Weight: 135

personality: athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, kind, brave, protective, strong-willed and stubborn

Parents: Sora and Kairi

Pet/guilder spirit:Luna; a white wolf with gold bangles on left ankle. She mainly helps Kira and watches over her to keep her out of danger

**Riku:**

_**Age:**_

-prologue: 18

-time child is born: 24

- Chapter ?: 39-ish

**_Hair Color and style:_ **Silver, long ( middle of back) and always in a low ponytail

_**Eye Color: **_blue green eyes_**  
><strong>_

Height: about 6'1

Weight: about 170 with muscle

Personality:Solemn, strong-willed, friendly, mysterious, protective, and wise

Spouse: Rosa

Child:Kaji

Occupation: researcher

**Kaji**:

**Age:**

Hair color and Style: Medium long silver hair ( looks like Riku's hair from KH2)

eye color: Green

Height:5'6

Weight:148

personality:Dark, stubborn, quiet, hot headed, Strongly dislikes his father ( later explained)

Parents: Riku and Rosa

Pet/guilder spirit: Animus; Black panther (Animus ( latin) meaning: Mind,heart,affections, feeling,temper.) Animus isn't so big on talking to others but mainly expresses by jesters and only talks to Kaji


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow readers:) Well I finally decided to post a new story. But there is something i wish to say, this story idea isn't my own but i helped writing it:) All the credit goes to Roxas1313 (aka my boyfriend). This story is very important to me because its all thanks to this story that him and I fell in love. So I hope you like it as much as I do. Please review and tell me what you think, Aslo I would like to point out that I'm not the best with grammar just so you know so I'm sorry:)  
><strong>

**I'm only doing this once ( Disclaimer): I do not own any characters or games that at in this story. All rights to characters except my own belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Sora [age 17] stood looking off into the sunset from the pau-pou tree, worried and confused.

With a deep sigh he looked down and grasped the handle of his Keyblade that was buried in the sand. But something was amiss. The Keyblade Riku had used in battle was gone, leaving the key triad absent and astray.

" Riku... Where did you run off to?" he whispered into the wind.

Sora knew that Riku longed for adventure ever since they were kids. Riku wanted to leave Destiny Islands behind and travel to distant worlds. In his two-year journey, while searching for Sora and Kairi. Riku finally came to the conclusion that he would not be satisfied until he has found a world he can call home.

Sora understood Riku's intentions, but never supported them fully. Sora figured Riku would have abandoned his search and yet an empty divot in the sand remained. All the hardships that Sora, Riku, and Kairi faced left a definite mark on each one of them that never seemed to have faded away.

Six years had passed since the disappearance of Riku. Sora and Kairi during that time developed very strong feelings for one another. Before Kairi knew it, she would need Sora more than ever considering that she was pregnant with his child. Sora felt as if any father…worried. Worried about his child's future and what it will have in store for her.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Fifteen years into the future…

It was an early summer morning on Destiny Island. Kira was asleep in her twin sized bed and her blankets on the ground where her Keyblade laid under. The teen's window was opened for the sound of the morning waves on the beach to flow into her bedroom. Kira's tired looking blue eyes fluttered open only to close shut from the early morning sun. Moaning, Kira lazily searched for her blanket but soon fell asleep again. A scratching noise came from her door and popped open. Claws clicked against the bamboo floors towards the teen's bed.

The creäture jumped up and sat down, staring at Kira.

" Kira...Kira wake up," the white wolf said in a warm tone as she nudged her master's arm.

" mmm? Luna...it's too early to wake up...go back to sleep," Kira ( age 15 ) moaned as she put her pillow over her head. Luna shook her head and chuckled warmly.

" Kira, your father wanted you to be up early today," she said as she stood on her feet and bit down on the pillow sheet and started to tug on it.

Kira moaned and held the pillow tighter to her head.

" Five more minutes," she grumbled and Luna yanked the pillow away.

" No, you need to get up my master," she said and she laid on Kira.

" Luna your heavy. Get off me please," Kira said looking at her pet wolf.

" After you wake up then I will," she said in an uptight tone and Kira groaned. Luna gave a smile and started to lick her master.

" OOF! Luna! Luna! Okay! Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Kira laughed with an out of breath tone and Luna got off.

" now Kira, the birthday girl must get ready before her father comes in here and sees that she is still in you pajamas," Luna laughed and sat on the side of Kira's bed.

Kira instantly shot up," I forgot it was my birthday!"

The young teen stumbled out of her bed and into her closet to get out her normal cloths which contained a pair of blue jean mid-thigh shorts, a baggy tan V-neck t-shirt, light brown ankle high combat boots and a necklace with a metal feather shaped charm.

Pleased with her outfit, Kira started working on taming her rat's nest she called hair back into it's sleek and somewhat spiky form.

_Knock... Knock... Knock_

" Kira honey are you up and ready?" Kairi ( age 39 ) asked as she peeked into her daughter's cold bedroom.

" yeah I'm ready mom," she said as she picked her Keyblade off the ground.

Kairi walked in and tackled her daughter with a hug.

" Happy birthday sweetie," she said lovingly.

" Thanks mom," she giggled and stepped away from each other.

" I made your favorite today so finish up in here and meet me down stairs okay?" she smiled as she walked out of her daughter's room.

" It's smells wonderful," Luna drooled and began wagging her tail.

" Mom is the best cook Luna," Kira pointed out as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

" Oh I know that. Come on hurry up! I'm starving here!" Luna whined and Kira smiled and turned towards her friend.

" Yeah your just wasting away Luna," Kira said with sarcasm and gave a short laugh.

" Yeah I'm just skin and bones," Luna panted and she hopped off her bed. Kira grasped her Keyblade and started heading out the door.

Footsteps ran down the stairs to the kitchen until a body came barreling into the kitchen.

" Kira are you okay?!" Kairi freaked as she looked over the island.

" Yeah I'm fine," she chimed as if nothing happened.

"Kira how many time do I have to repeat myself. Walk downstairs not roll down them," Sora scolded as his daughter looked up at him as she rubbed her head and gave him a goofy smile.

" Sorry dad, I'm just excited that today is my birthday," she giggled and stood up.

Sora shook his head and smiled.

" you are my daughter," he chuckled and the three of them began to take a seat at the small kitchen table.

It was the same thing like any birthday for our young Keyblade wielder.

But her fate is about to change.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone:D I hope you like the first chapter. I tried my best to fix grammar mistakes also. please review and tell me what you think:D

* * *

><p>" Kira, do me a favor and get some water from the water pools near the waterfall," Sora asked with a smile.<p>

"Okay," she chimed and she grabbed the the buckets near the door, "you want to come with Luna?"

" I do not see why not," she sighed and walked with Kira out the door.

As they reached the waterfall she quickly filled the bucket and carefully carried it back to the shack.

" Hey Luna?" Kira asked as they walked.

" What is it?" she sighed.

" Do you ever wonder what it's really like out there? I mean on different worlds? Dad told the stories when he went out on his journey. Do you think I will ever experience the same thing?" she smiled.

" Its a possibility. You never know what destiny has in store for you," The wolf pointed out and Kira sighed again.

" That is true," Kira stated as she climbed the stairs to her house like shack, " hey dad I'm back!"

" Thank you Kira," Sora smiled and he took the small pail.

" I'm going to go train for a little bit okay dad?" she smiled as she grabbed her Keyblade that was leaning against the wall near Luna's feeding bowl.

" Alright, be careful. I might join you after supper okay," she laughed and she nodded her head as she ran out the door.

" She acts just like you Sora. Always in a hurry," Kairi giggled gently.

" I know," Sora started as he stopped stirring the pot in front of him and he walked behind Kairi who was doing dishes.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his chin on her shoulder, " I'm glad we have such a good family."

"I know," she smiled but then frowns slightly.

" What's wrong?" Sora questioned and she turned her head towards him.

" I cannot help but think that something is going to happen that would cause us to be separated again," she said with worry.

" It's going to be okay Kairi. I promise if anything happens, I shall deal with it," he sternly said and Kairi nodded.

(Later that night)

The small family gathered around a small bonfire roasting marshmallows and telling stories. Luna laid down next to Kira and put her big head on her master's lap. Kira smiled and pet Luna lightly, Luna wagged her tail as if begging for a marshmallow.

This is my life. I couldn't as for a better family or a best friend. This is all I need, Kira thought as she studied the flames.

" What's wrong honey?" Sora asked as he looked at the teen.

" Hm? Oh nothing dad. I just zoned out for a minute," she smiled before standing up.

"I'm going to go for a walk. My butt is getting sore from sitting down for so long," she add and she started walking.

" Alright, be careful," Kairi called out as she and Sora watched her walk away.

( On the other side of the beach)

Kira sat down allowing her feet to get wet with the flowing tide. She looked up at the clear night and sighed.

" So peaceful here," she whispered.

Soon something washed up and tapped her ankle lightly. Bring her attention she picked up a glass bottle. Studying it with her fingers she noticed that it had King Mickey's seal on it.

" I got to bring this to dad. It might be important if it has the King's seal on it," she said to herself and she quickly got up and ran to her father.

" Hey dad, this washed up ashore. It has King Mickey's seal on it," Kira informed her father as she handed the bottle over to him.

" Oh really? Maybe he is just checking up on us," he smiled as he opened the bottle and read the note that was contained inside.

His smile slowly vanished as he continued reading.

" What's Wrong Sora," Kairi asked as she glanced over at the letter and she gasped.

" That can't be true," Sora said in a hushed tone.

" What can't be true dad?" Kira asked as she sat next to him and Luna followed.

" It was bound to happen again but I thought it wouldn't for a long time," he said and Kira started to get more worried.

" What's going on?" she asked wrapping and arm around her father's.

" The worlds are going back into darkness... and I don't want to disappear again," he said and Kira looking at him.

" Then let me take your place dad," she smiled.

" absolutely not! I don't want my little girl getting hurt," Sora yelled and she flinched.

" Come on dad, I'm curious about the outside worlds. After you telling me about your adventures makes me more curious," Kira whined and he sighed.

" Kira do as your father says," Kairi scorned and Kira sighed in defeat.

" Mom, you both know that I'm strong enough. It would be a great opportunity for me to get more experience," Kira pushed.

" You are to much like me Kira," Sora sighed and he stood up, " I'll think about it tonight even though you still need practice. For now I think it's time for you to go to bed."

" But I'm not tired," she grumbled.

" Now Kira!" he demanded as if he was starting to get mad at her.

" Okay... Sorry dad," she softly said and looked at Luna, " come on Luna. I have to brush you before we go to bed."

" Coming," the wolf answered and followed her master to her home.

" Sora?" Kairi said in a concerned tone.

" Kairi... What do you think we should do? Kira... I don't think she is ready to face what I had to face. I mean the foes might be even more stronger than when I was fighting them. I just don't want to send her out there without knowing what is going to happen to her," he informed and Kairi sighed.

" Sora, remember what happened to you? You didn't even know you were a Keyblade wielder until someone finally told you. You fought thing big and more stronger then you. Knowing our daughter, I think she will be able to protect herself as long Luna is with her. I'm concerned too but knowing she has a great teacher that taught her everything, I'm sure she would be fine," Kairi said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

" I still think she need more practice though," he pointed out and Kairi giggled.

" She might get that practice if she really was able to fight something that was a threat," she smiled and he sighed.

" I'll think about it tomorrow," he said as he wrapped his arms around Kairi.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I hope you guys are liking the story so far:) please review and tell me what you think, also for those who are guest readers you may also leave reviews. I have the setting enabled so you can tell me what you think:) happy reading:D

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

The next morning...

Kira walked down stairs calmly instead of her normal routine of rolling down them.

Does dad think I'm not strong enough to travel on my own? Is he mad at me that I bought up the subject? The questions flooded her mind as she entered the kitchen only to find her mother cooking like always normal and her father reading his book.

" Good morning," Sora said from behind his book.

" Morning," Kira greeted in a low tone and he looked at her.

" No rolling down stairs today?" he questioned with a smile.

" I do not feel like it," she informed as she walked past him.

" Are you okay?" Sora asked and Kairi looked turned and looked at her daughter.

" Yeah I'm fine... I'm just gonna go outside for a little bit," she answered with a gloomy tone and he walked out the door.

" Sora? Kira is acting odd. She is usually hyper coming down the stairs and today she was the opposite. Do you think she is upset about what happened last night?" Kairi asked as she placed a plate of breakfast in front of him.

" I have a feeling it is," he answered as he began eating.

" Maybe you should talk to her about it," she offered and he nodded.

" I will do that after I eat," he said and she nodded her head with a smile and began to clean up.

( On the beach shore)

Kira sat in the sand with her knees brought up to her chest. Luna lied next to her taking a nap. Kira stroked Luna's soft white fur as she was still thinking about what had happened last night.

" Kira?" Sora called out as she made his way over to his daughter.

" Huh? Oh hi dad, what's up?" She asked and he sat next to her.

" Are you okay? You seemed to be upset about something," he stated and she sighed.

" I just thought you were made at me for asking to leave home to travel and save the worlds," she mumbled as she brought her knees up closer to her.

" Kira, I do not want you to go through what I had to do. It's really hard knowing that you will be away from someone you love for a long time. I don't want to lose you Kira. You're my only child and your irreplaceable. I would be devastated if something were to happen to you," he said as he moved a strand of hair behind Kira's ear.

" But dad, someone needs to go save the worlds. I know I can do it. You said so yourself. I'm too much like you. If you were able to do and come home safely then I can do the same! You know I'm strong enough. You trained me! Plus I have Luna to help me," Kira pointed out and he gave her a small sad smile.

" I know you are. But I cannot stop worrying about you," he said and Kira leaned against his shoulder.

" I understand if you won't let me go but I just thought it would be good experience," she sighed and he smiled.

" How about we talk more about it at supper time. That way your mother doesn't freak out on us," he laughed.

" So are you saying that I'll be able to leave and help the worlds?!" she asked with excitement.

" I never said that," he chimed and he stood up.

" Come on, you mother is worried about you. And you haven't eaten anything," he smiled and he offered his hand to his daughter.

" Alright," she said in a sweet voice and she took her father's hand and they walked to the house.

( supper time)

" Kairi, I was talking with Kira earlier and I think it would be a good thing for her to explore the worlds," Sora began.

" What? You cannot be serious Sora. She is still a child!" Kairi cried.

" I know but after thinking about it the more it became a good idea. Of course there will be conditions to it if we do allow her to leave," He stated as he looked at Kira who was literally bouncing in her seat.

" You mean I can do it?!" she squeaked

" Like I said. There are conditions with it. I have a job for you if you agree with the conditions," he said looking at her.

" What are the conditions?" she asked with a big smile.

" You have to contact your mother and I at least two times a week. Now the Job I want you to do is to find Riku and give him this if you can,"he said as he handed her an envelope.

" Mom? Is it okay with you that I go?" Kira asked as she held the letter in her hand.

Kairi sat there and gave her a sad smile, " You are your father. Just promise me you will give us update and to make sure your alright."

Kira nodded, " of course mom."

The young brunette stood up and gave her mom a hug.

" Thank you for letting me do this," she whispered and Kairi held her daughter close.

" I knew this was going to happen but I did not think it would be so soon," she whimpered and Kira gave her a soft laugh.

" Don't worry mom I'll be back before you know it," she smiled, Sora clears his throat.

" Who said you were leaving now?" he asked and she gave a guilty smile.

" Sorry dad," she laughed.

" it's fine... You should go take a bath Kira. Let your mother and I talk a little bit," he stated as he motioned her to get out of the kitchen.

" Okay," she smiled and walked away.

" Sora are we making the right choice letting her go," Kairi asked as she crossed her arms.

" It may not sound good but it will be a good for Kira. She does need to do this. It's not like she is going to be content living here knowing that there are other places then the island to explore. It's like old times even though it's not us going. Don't worry Kairi, if something were to happen to her I would go and find her and bring her back safely," Sora informed with a stern tone and Kairi nodded her head.

( Bedtime)

Kira started packing a small backpack with things she would need for her journey. Luna sat on the bed watching Kira walk around grabbing things.

" Kira you really need to be getting into bed. Your father would be upset knowing your still up," the wolf informed and Kira smiled as she zipped her bag.

" I know I was just finishing up on something," the teen yawned getting into her bed.

" Good night Luna," Kira sighed and she turned off her lamp.

" Good night Kira. Pleasant dreams," Luna yawned and put her head down to go to sleep.

Kira couldn't really sleep that night. She didn't know if was excitement or because she felt guilty from talking her parents into letting her go even though they are worried sick about her. She knew that someday it had to happen like her mother said at supper time. But now she was second guessing herself.

Dad probably acted like this when he first went out on his own. But of course he is braver than I am. If he can do it then so can I, I'll prove that I"m strong just like dad. At least that's what Kira thought before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
